FruitShake!
by pekXra
Summary: Rin, a 2nd-year high school student, was always isolated from her whole class. But one day in a performance as HER as the leading role, she became very, VERY popular, and was able to gather most of the students' hearts! Vocaloid! RinxLen/Rinto/Oliver,etc.! Harem, BABY!
1. Chapter 1: Before Performance

**Yoo! Peko here! So, new fanfic! But this time it's... VOCALOID! AAAAND... *drum rolls* HAREM! *pops confetti***  
 **Since my favorite Vocaloid is Rin and I most likely ship her with like every vocaloid ever, you already get what I mean** ** _iamahorribleperson_**  
 **Alright! Before I forget!**

 **Disclaimer: Do it.**  
 **Me: Do what?**  
 **Disclaimer: What the- YOU ALREADY FORGOT?**  
 **Me: W-WAIT! GOMEN! I do not own Vocaloid!**  
 **Disclaimer: Thought so.**

 **—**

 **Chapter 1: Before Performance**

In romance shoujos, everything starts out with the main female protagonist being late for school as her piece of toasted bread is being bitten quite sturdily. She either bumps onto some hot guy on her way to school, and she falls in love with him. Then later on, finds out that he's either in her class or in her school.

Well, but not this one.

Rin Kagamine, 14 years old, currently in junior high school, sat at the corner of her classroom and stared outside the window as the Sakura tree's alluring pink petals fall to the ground as it swayed in-sync with the wind. Mhm. It's the only thing she does as she reaches her classroom every weekday. Just stare at the school's Sakura trees sway along the wind as its petals fall. She's very aware that she's lonely deep inside her, but she doesn't nudge about it. She would just enjoy the Sakura trees' beautiful image.

To be honest, she's irritated at her whole class's loud gossips and conversations, while she just sits at the corner of the classroom's chair alone, just staring at nothingness. Yes, she's isolated and is an outcast, but she's already used to her lifestyle. Not gaining that many attention is already fine with her.

She doesn't have many friends, most of them are mostly just acquaintances. And besides, trying to be close to them would be pointless because they're already in their different circles. She sighed, and just stared outside the window; enjoying the cool breeze of the wind gushing into the classroom. _'I'm already used to this.'_ She thought to herself.

Being alone is already her lifestyle.

 **—**

After the fourth period, 2-B's (Rin's classroom) classroom president, Lia Aria, shortened as IA, strutted to the teacher's desk. As she reached her desired destination, she slammed the teacher's desk with her bare palms to silence the noisy classroom, causing almost everyone to jump.

"Alright! Guys, the animal-themed song performance is about to start next week, yet we STILL don't have a plan about our performance!" She sighed. Actually, anyone of them can participate. After all, their school is Vocal High. A high school that's filled with great singers, rappers, and composers that are still in a young age. To get enrolled in such school, you need to take the time-scheduled audition, so that the School Director and Principal could listen to your singing voice. You can sing anything you want, so that it would be a bit easier for you to sing well at the huge performance stage they've prepared for auditions and performances like what the class president earlier stated.

There are also a small amount of students that were given a free scholarship for teenagers who can sing, rap, or compose well at their age. There might be only 19-20 students who were given a scholarship, over the thousands of students that attended the audition. Actually, Rin is one of the students who were given a free scholarship. She can still remember the time she uploaded her video in YouTube where she sang "Meltdown", and it gained a lot of views and likes. No wonder she got a free scholarship.

Anyways, back to where we were.

The whole class was in deep silence, remembering that they still don't have a plan for next week's performance. IA sighed in disappointment. "You guys are the WORST! Why am I the only one who remembered?!" She wheezed.

"C-Calm down, mayor. I already thought up of an idea." Gumi stated which made IA take notice of her.

"And what is that idea?"

"How about a cat-theme?"

"No." IA scoffed.

"Wha- WHY?" Gumi exaggerated.

"Because last year's performance was also a cat-theme! Remember "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life!" ?"

"But everyone loved it so much! Even the other classes cheered for it!"

"It was only because you sang it with that playboy Len!"

"NO THEY DIDN'T!" Gumi wheezed.

Len Kagane, same age as Rin, is a popular guy, and is also a huge playboy around the whole school. He's hitted on every single girl at school. Well, except for Gumi, which is only a friend to him, and especially Rin. Most of them fell for him, while some just ignored his playboy ways just like IA. Heck, he even has a yandere after him, Tei Sukone. Well, that's just what the others say about her.

He sings a lot of perverted songs, and most of his songs including the ones that aren't perverted were immediately popular just by a second. Probably because of all the fangirls after him. Some people compare him with Rin a lot.

"Oi, oi. I can hear you, pres." Len sighed, but stood up for Gumi. "Let's do a cat-theme. But let another person in this class sing it."

"Oh, oh! That's a good idea, Len!" She smirked at him with a sign of gratitude. Sheesh, she _does_ like cats a lot.

IA's irritated face remained as it seemed like a 2v1, so she just sighed and agreed about the said idea. "Fine. But who's going to sing it?"

Miku Hatsune, a teal-pig-tailed-haired girl, rose her hand. "How about Rin-chan?" She stated.

The whole class turned their heads to stare at the blonde girl who flinched after hearing what the teal-haired girl stated. "Eh? ...EH?"

Miku Hatsune is the most popular girl in this school, who's reached the most fans from the school. She's more of the polar opposite of Rin. Miku's talkative, popular, and has always friends around her wherever and whenever. While Rin's silent, not that popular, doesn't get that much attention, and is always alone. She always wanted to at least talk to her whenever she sees her staring outside the window, but it's somehow difficult for her, hence that her fans will keep bugging her.

Her songs are just the same as Len's. Just after singing it, it gets tons of attention. She also likes Len a lot. A lot, I say.

"Alright. Rin it is!" IA approved of Miku's suggestion just by a minute, making Rin scream in the inside of her so much.

"N-N-No... I don't want to.." To be honest, she was smiling so much inside. It's been a while after someone suggested her to a singing performance.

"Why not? You're the only one who hasn't sang here for any activities at all."

 _'Well, that is true. I wanna sing on-stage a lot but I'm not used to talking to people.'_ She thought. "...Okay."

IA smiled at her and thanked for her help. "Good. Alright! Let's prepare for the performance next week! NO BREAKS!"

"WHAT?!" The whole class shouted.

"You heard that right, soldiers! Now let's prepare for next week!"

The whole class sighed at her military-like attitude, but just went with it.

Meanwhile, a specific blonde girl was quivering and shivering for next week's performance which has _HER_ as the leading role. _'What do I do... What do I do...'_

 **—**

 **olrayt! I'll end it there, because I have some projects to do in Math! *sobs*  
Anyways, R&R! Please tell me if there's a problem with my writing! I'm still new to writing (for me) so please!  
I only write if people read it, so please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: This Weird Feeling

**Sorry for the long wait! I typed this chapter in my iPad's notes for some reason, but I forgot my passcode! I'm such a big idiot! ;~;  
Because of that... I had to recover my iPad, which means to erase ALL of my data in it. INCLUDING NOTES. WHICH MEANS I LOST THE CHAPTER. *flails*  
Now I have to retype it, and try to remember the events…  
Egh. I regret being careless and restless so much ;~;**

 **Anyways, thanks for that one person that reviewed my shit of a work! ;v; I appreciate it a lot!**

 **To meggis: Rinny with Harem is always best. :'D Thanks for the support! And I'll try using what you just said, it sounded better than mine ^w^ I'm not good with wording.**

 **Btw, I changed my writing style. But not much of a drastic change though! It's only where they're in their thoughts. Hope you guys don't get confused! ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

 **—**

 **Chapter 2: This Weird Feeling**

It's been half a week now. Their performance starts in the next 3 days. Everyone still has some time in their hands, so they didn't rush that much. Well, except for 2-B.

The noisy and chaos-filled as always classroom was filled with overworking students, working on the props for their special play. Rin sweat dropped after seeing such sight for at least about ten minutes. She knows that the classroom she's currently staying for the whole school year always makes a huge ruckus if there's an activity like a performance going on, but seriously. She just can't get used to a class like this. She prefers being surrounded by silence.

Recalling to the part where she agreed, willingly yet unwillingly at the same time for the play, she sighed. _Was this a good idea though? What if I mess up? It's been a while after I stood at stage in front of thousands of people I don't even know. It's been like, I don't know, 6 months? What if I mess up and it makes my reputation go down to the ground?_ Just thinking about it makes her want to curl in a ball and rethink about her decision. . _..Still… I've practiced a lot with the president… And I mostly memorize every single practice we had… So let's just hope for the best!_

Before she knew it, she dozed off into her deepest depths of her thoughts.

 **—**

"…in…"

"…R…in…"

"…Rin!"

"Hwah-?!" She snapped back after being in deep thought for a while, and then looked upwards to see the blonde playboy calling her. _What does he want?_

"After school, let's go to my house." He stated bluntly as he scratched the back of his head.

She reddened. "…Eh?" _Wait, what? Did I hear correctly? Did he just invite me over to his hou-_

"It's for practice. Pres and Gumi are coming along."

 **. . .**

 _Oh._

Rin's face suddenly gloomed as she heard his last sentence. She slammed her face at the desk, then started slamming her fists at it out of frustration. _What was I-?! What was I even expecting?!_ She asked herself multiple times with a red face, having a somewhat confused Len by her side, staring at her.

 **—**

Rin's last class ended, as all of her classmates came dashing out of the door. That is, except for the other three's presence. They waited patiently as the blonde-haired girl packed her stuff and shoved it inside her bag. After doing so, she grabbed her bag and hung it at her right shoulder blade. "I'm done." She stood up from her chair, finally signaling the three that she was completely done. "Alright. Let's go!" Gumi cheered as her first pumped at the air, resulting Len, IA, and Rin sweat drop at her.

The four walked out of the classroom, going down the spiraling stairs, passing many floors. Jeez, just how big IS this school?

As they reached the ground floor, they all separated and went to their shoe lockers, opened it, grabbed their shoes and wore them. They then grouped again as they reached the entrance/exit of the school.

 **—**

As they all walked together at the sidewalk following the blonde-haired playboy, a green-haired girl nudged Rin's shoulder with hers, making Rin notice her presence.

"So, Rinny!" The green-haired girl Gumi grinned gleefully at her.

"What?" She glanced at her. _Why is she calling me Rinny? We're not even that close._ She sighed _. …Well, Gumi IS friendly, after all._

"I've never really heard you sing, so can you sing a little for me?"

"Eh.. Ah…" She fidgeted. For some reason, she felt embarrassed as she grasped on her skirt and played with it. _Sing? Right now? H… Here? I'm not ready yet.. Wait, why am I feeling embarrassed?_

She kept asking multiple questions to herself, unable to respond back to Gumi. That is, until Len replied to Gumi for her.

"Hey, Carrot. Stop that." The playboy Len glanced at the pair. "You can just wait as we get to my home."

"Wha- HEY! Don't call me Carrot, you… You banana-loving jerk!" She teased at him horribly, resulting it to a failed tease as the playboy laughed at her.

After the long friendly quarrel between the two, Rin raised her hand nervously. They both took notice.

"…Come to think of it…" Rin stated.

"…Why do we have to practice at Le- Len's place?" She hesitated a little at the part where she stated his name. _It- It's embarrassing to say his name, alright?_

"…Well, my brother's friends are hanging out at mine's." Gumi replied.

IA overheard them and replied back. "My parents don't like visitors, but Len's place is the only free place we have left." She sighed.

"Ah.. I see.." Rin looked down _. Could've been my place, though_. She scratched her temples, wanting to say it out loud, but was unable to because of her shyness overwhelming her. She gulped, then.

"Don't worry, Rin! His reputation in school may be horrible, and his place is just the same as his horrible reputation, but I'll protect you from his grasp!" IA stated with a heroic manner as she slammed her fist at her chest.

"Got that right!" Gumi grinned, as Rin and Len just sweat dropped at the two girls.

 **. . .**

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

"…Ah." Rin muttered.

The three glanced at her with curious looks. "What's wrong?

 _…Indeed, what's wrong with me?_ She asked herself as she placed her hand at her chest, feeling her heart beat fasten its pace. _…This feeling…_ Her gaze softened as she slowly closed her eyelids, focusing on her heartbeat. After a minute, she stopped as she droopily removed her palm from her beating chest. "It's... It's nothing."

The three looked confused, but decided to shrug it off.

 _…What was that feeling?..._

As they both chit-chattered, they eventually made it not so late at their desired destination.

 **—**

"Mom, I'm home!" Len stated as he removed his shoes and stepped on the door mat.

"Welcome home, Len!" Len's mother walked at him and gave him a warm motherly hug. "Oh, are these your friends?" She asked, as she removed her grasp from his.

Judging by her actions and looks, Len's mother must have not known that her own son is actually a playboy at his school. Even the fact that he's popular.

"Not really. We're gonna practice for our performance for the next 3 days." He said bluntly.

"Well, okay then. Just come down stairs if any of you are hungry." She smiled at him, including Rin, IA, and Gumi that waited patiently at the doorstep.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go." Len walked towards the stairs that leaded to the 2nd floor, which contained his room. Rin, Gumi, and IA removed their shoes and bowed down to the playboy's mother, then followed the said playboy.

"Wow.. This house is big." Rin stated as she looked around in awe.

"You can say he gets the ladies for his wealth! He's obviously being played at, even though he's supposed to be the one who plays with them!" Gumi let out a huge laugh as she held her stomach from laughing, which irritated Len as he glared at her.

"You're the one to talk, you greedy woman." He scoffed at her.

"Wha-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She roared at him.

Rin and IA just sweat dropped as they both stared at the two hopeless idiots that quarreled at the hallway. They both sighed.

 **—**

"Alright. This is my room." He grabbed the room's doorknob as he slowly opened the door to his room. IA and Gumi covered their noses, making Rin confused. _Why are they covering their noses? …Hold up… Does his room… Stink…?_

As he opened the door, his room was revealed. It was… a huge mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, as the bedroom's sheets were also messy as well. Several bras and undergarments were scattered at his bed and floor, as used condoms were also sprinkled everywhere. Lust filled the air, almost making Rin suffocate just by inhaling it. _His room is a huge mess! This is definitely a bad idea!_

"Well, ladies, come on in." He grinned, making way for the three of them. IA and Gumi just passed by him with unaffected reactions, seeming like they were already used to it. While Rin had shivers down her spine, as she also covered her nose, feeling about to vomit just by any second.

"Wha- What's with this.. Room?" Rin shivered just by seeing unnecessary things scattered at every part of it.

"Len's life." IA scoffed as she finally removed her fingers that covered her nose, breathing at the room's atmosphere. She gave off a disgusted look. "This place is disgusting."

He chuckled at her. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Gumi also did the same thing as well. She removed her fingers that covered her nose and inhaled the room's atmosphere, sending shivers at her spine. "Still the same as always, huh?" She sweat dropped.

"Uh… Why is his room like this?" Rin asked hesitantly, which resulted Len with a huge grin taped on his face.

"Do you wanna know?" He asked seductively, making Rin's face redden.

IA grabbed a near piece of cloth and threw it at his face, and gave him a 'don't you dare' look. He giggled as he took the cloth off of his face. "Just kidding, just kidding. I like it when I see you blush." He smirked at Rin.

Rin jumped as soon as she saw his mischievous yet seductive smirk directed at her. _What's with him?! I-Is he playing with me?!_ She gulped, and tightened her fists. "Let's just practice already. Do you guys have your own costumes?"

"Huh? No."

"Eh?"

"You do know you're the only one who's going to stand on-stage, right? It's said in the poster that it's a one-man performance."

"…." Rin went speechless, as her whole body turned pale white after receiving the shocking news just now. "…Eh.. Eh? EHH?!" She screamed.

"O-O-O-One man?! I-I-I-I can't do i-it just by m-myself!" She fidgeted and stuttered. _Performing?_ _By myself? ON STAGE? No way! I don't want people's eyes' taped on me while I perform by myself! I just can't, I just can't!_

IA sighed. "Look, Rin. You're the only one who hasn't even performed on stage for the whole school year. The teachers were very concerned because of it. Do you really want to bring our hopes down? And plus, the performance is just 3 days left! We can't just change the lead actress right now. Plus, you already remember the lyrics, the tone, and the dance. You've already memorized everything!"

Rin's face that was filled with shock still remained, seeming like she was yet again speechless. IA sighed yet again.

"…Look-" IA was forced to stop, as Len gave a 'let me do it' look. IA was feeling unsure, but nodded instead.

"…Rin." He grabbed Rin's attention as she turned her head to look at him.

"I still remember the time that you performed 6 months ago." He paused for a while. "…You were amazing." He smiled at her, not with a seductive nor a mischievous one, but it was a sincere one.

 **. . .**

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Rin's heart skipped a beat as soon as her surroundings became bright; it was like he was a prince when he smiled sincerely. The way he gazed at her made her skin crawl, and the way he smiled at her made her heart beat fast at an incredible speed. _What am I feeling? It's the same feeling as before… …Is this what they call…?_

"A… Alright…" She nodded slowly; his smile was stuck on her thoughts. _Now I remember… That time, when I performed… I-_

"Alrighty! Let's start practicing before I vomit because of this room!" The bright background that surrounded with sparkles and roses soon shattered like glass as Gumi interrupted their 'moment'.

IA stared at her and gave her the 'you just ruined it!' look at her face, which Gumi just ignored and shrugged it off. Her big grin still remained at her face. "Alright, let's get practicin'!" Gumi clapped her hands at them, making it look like she was the Director of a play or something.

IA and Len just sighed at her usual behavior, while Rin was still stuck in her fantasies and thoughts. She yet again placed her bare palm at her beating chest, feeling her heart beats fasten its pace. For once in a lifetime, she smiled at herself. Not a fake one or anything else, but she smiled happily. _So this is what they call happiness._

 **—**

 **Len's POV  
(Extra ****_*not really that important in the story*_** **)**

 _Encouraging people (mostly girls) with my beautiful looks always work. Even the mostly unemotional girl I knew fell for me! (which she actually didn't)_

 _Oh wow, I just want to fist pump the air so badly, but that would expose that I actually faked it. So I'll just cheer on myself, go me~ go me~_ He tried his best to remain his straight face and cover his happiness that overwhelmed him.

 **—**

 **Ooooh Len. So your true colors reveal +w+  
Whaddya guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed this one! ^-^  
Only thing I'm not proud of this on is there's not enough shoujo feeling, dammit! D:  
Don't worry! I'll add more shoujo effect at (probably) the next chapter (or later chapters)  
And next chapter, it will LITERALLY be the performance! LITERALLY!**

 **As always, please don't forget to R &R! I appreciate it~**


	3. Chapter 2'1: Shorts

**Howdy! Guess who's back! Welp, sorry for the wait! I was just kinda busy (or probably lazy /SHOT) in real life... I'm alsooo having problems in writing the 3rd chapter, so I guess I'll provide you guys with these shorts... Welp, sorry again!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, Don't own Vocaloid-**

 **—**

 **Chapter 2.1 Shorts**

 **|| A Really Misleading Start**

Len stared at her hazily, his deep blue eyes gazing intently at hers. "...You're nervous... Aren't you, Rin?"

The blonde girl sweat dropped, avoiding direct eye contact with the playboy in front of her delicate face. "N-No.. I-I said I'm n-n-not..." Her lips trembled as she gulped nervously, feeling the share of heat between the two of their bodies making contact.

Len giggled, a naughty smirk was taped on his face. "So, you're really prepared for this?"

"I-I said I a-am from the b-beginning..."

"Alrighty, then. Here I go..." He responded in a struggling manner, as he slowly shifted his lower portion of his body.

"L-Len, ow-!" Rin yelped, feeing the pain between her long slender legs.

He sighed.

"I knew it..." He sweat dropped.

"...THIS ISN'T WORKING OUT!" Len shouted angrily. Rin and him were twisted on the ground, their hands and feet on top of different varieties of colors. A color wheel was placed beside the setup. They were playing an innocent round of a twister game.

 **—**

 **|| Misleading Yet Again**

"Halloween, huh..." Rin muffled beneath her breath as she gazed outside a window she was leaning at. "What're you gonna... wear, guys...?"

"...A witch, probably." IA replied bluntly.

"Little Red Riding Hood!" Gumi replied cheerfully.

"Big Bad Wolf." Len replied back, with a smirk on his face.

The three of the girls stared at him blankly.

...

They soon slowly backed away from the feisty wolf in front of them.

"Hold on, _where are you going? Wha-?"_

 **—**

 **|| Costume**

"Ah, ah. I already have costumes for the three of you." IA stated.

"What is it?"

She grabbed an orange costume, a banana costume, and a carrot costume and gave all of it to the three of them. _"You're the Fruity Rangers."_

 **—**

 **|| Len's Jokes**

"LEN!" A furious IA swatted the sleepyhead's back. He was dozing off at his own chair.

"Mmm.. Wha- t...?"

"You did NOT help at ALL! Stop messing around and help the others with the group project!"

Len paused for a bit with a blank expression. A smirk suddenly flashed later on, seeming like he had gained an idea.

"Oh, I've done a lot of work today..,"

 _"...A skele- **ton**. "_

...

"What? _I've put some **backbone** into it._ " The bed-haired playboy grinned like a little kid.

"...You're going to the guidance counselor."

"Wai- wha?! WHY?!"

Next time the poor, poor playboy was seen at the Guidance, then later on at the Therapist.

 **—**

 **|| Finding Out The Truth**

"Len, your jokes are horrible."

...

...

...

...

 _"...That's because you have no standards."_

 **—**

 **|| Just Your Imagination**

"L-Len-kun!" Rin called his name out, as she faced him with a determined look.

"I-I... I like... I like.. L-Len!" She stated as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face at his chest.

Len was speechless. "W-What...?"

"WHAT?!" He couldn't believe it, it was a shock to earn a confession from Rin.

"I-I said that I..." Oh boy, here it goes again...

"...LIKE THE LENS ON GLASSES!"

...

 _"What."_

Turns out everything that had happened was just his imagination.

 **—**

 **|| Sorry from the Author**

"Man, the author hasn't updated the latest chapter. What the heck." Len replied in an irritating manner.

"Maybe they're busy, that's why!" Gumi replied back to the irritated blond.

"WHAT busy? All they're just doing is laze around all day!"

"Maybe they're being lazy on purpose?"

"WHAT on purpose? They're always lazy, what the heck!"

 _ **"YOU DO NOT KNOW THE STRUGGLES OF NOT BEING ABLE TO LIFT YOUR WHOLE BODY LEN"**_

 **—**

 **Huge sorry because this is all I can provide for now aaaand I'm not that funny at all- *dies* Sorry if you're mad to see that there's no update related to the story at all ;;;**

 **I guess it's all just on patience! Another sorry again! ;;;; *bows repeatedly***


End file.
